clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JunichiroMasami
Re: Birthdates Hi Jun, Just leaving a short message to ensure you I'm not ignoring you, and will read through your post soon. I've just been exceptionally busy lately, and haven't had the time. Thanks for bringing this matter up with me. ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en :Sorry for the continued delays. I've read through your post, and thank you for the extensive time you've clearly put into working this out. :I agree that most of your points do seem valid, which is why I've been having trouble correlating them with the calculations which we have been using. Perhaps a result of the overwhelming quantity of numbers which factor into these determinations, it's becoming difficult for me to determine where the error lay, because clearly there is one, either on my own part (and that of Polarem, Jojo Bizarro, and Pikachurin), or on yours, but it looks to me as though it may have been an assumption that Nagisa would have started her senior year (the first time, before Clannad) while aged 17, and therefore would have been 18 when the series began. This, however, does seem in conflict with both your note on Nagisa's sake (which, strangely, I never previously correlated with her turning 20) and the fact that those with birthdays after 1 April (including Nagisa's 24 December birthday) would enter school a year later. :With the above in mind, I believe your derived year-of-births to be correct, which should push the dates of birth of all characters back one year. As reference points, this will put Nagisa's birth in 1984, Tomoya's and most others in 1985, and Yukine's, Tomoyo's, and Youhei's in 1986. I will go through and revert to your edits on these articles as necessary shortly after posting this. :Ushio's year of birth, then, will be in 2005 in the film, and between 2005 and 2006 in the anime. However, there remain a few problems with your estimate for her date of birth. First and foremost, at the time her pregnancy is discovered, there is a discrepancy between the data given by the Japanese and English releases of the anime. In the English release, Sanae notes, 'She hasn't had her period in two months,' while the original Japanese airing merely makes reference to her missing her period. Therefore, there may be a month disparity depending on whether one considers these different, or merely that the English release is an extension of the Japanese, and the two months is therefore implied in the original by the release of the English dub. Either way, however, as the 40-week gestation you mentioned is measured from the last normal menstruation, this drops your 38-week estimate to at least 36 weeks, and as low as 31, placing Nagisa's labor more reliably in February than March. :A February birth makes more sense to me, anyway, if only because Winter in Japan usually ends by March, and where there is continued snow, it's much milder than that depicted during Nagisa's labor. I still feel, however, we have too little reliable data to estimate an exact date. With this in mind, I'm going to, for the time being, change Ushio's date of birth to merely February 2006. If you believe there is more reliable data to be had on determining a date, we can always revise that at a later date. :Thanks again for bringing this up. ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en :Oh, one other issue: Fuko being a first-year born after 1 April, I believe she should be 16 (with her 16th birthday 20 July 2002): placing her birthday in 1986, rather than 1985, as you suggested. ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en :And a second edit (I'm full of these today): It seems the Japanese Wikipedia does indeed list Nagisa's age as 18, which would've been the cause of my assumption before. I'm pretty sure it's wrong, though. ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en